


anything i wouldn't do

by drainz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Protectiveness, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainz/pseuds/drainz
Summary: Azami's in a crisp, well-fitted suit – no tie, and his shirt collar's open, but that's probably better for a school dance – and makeup that brings out his eyes and matches his corsage; there's a bit of glitter to his cheeks and even in his hair.“Well...?”Once Kumon gets over the initial shock, that's when he starts to turn red. “Y-You– You're so pretty! Azami, you look beautiful! And you're sparkly!”~~Azami's middle school is having the middle school equivalent of a prom. Kumon's his date. Juza and Banri are fawning over them, in, like, a chill way. Izumi and Omi are fawning over them in a not-chill way.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	anything i wouldn't do

“Azamiiii! Are you ready?”

“Chill out, will you? I'm coming.”

Azami comes out into the front room, and it's stuff like this that makes Juza understand why Kumon fits in so well with the Summer Troupe – his little brother's jaw drops like something out of a cartoon.

“I told you to wait a minute, didn't I?”

Azami's in a crisp, well-fitted suit – no tie, and his shirt collar's open, but that's probably better for a school dance – and makeup that brings out his eyes and matches his corsage; there's a bit of glitter to his cheeks and even in his hair.

The sly, knowing smirk he gives Kumon is familiar in a way that Juza can't place until he sees Settsu watching fondly from the hallway.

“Well...?”

Once Kumon gets over the initial shock, that's when he starts to turn red. “Y-You– You're so pretty! Azami, you look beautiful! And you're sparkly!”

Azami's smile gets bigger, and he comes closer, reaching out for Kumon's hands. “I know. But you look pretty good, too.”

“Not half as good, if you ask me. Everyone at that middle school's gonna be wondering how a guy like you landed a guy like Azami.”

Azami rolls his eyes. “Then it's a good thing no one asked you, Banri,” he counters, but there's no venom in it.

“Yeah, shut up, Settsu!” Kumon asserts, drawing his eyebrows together in an entirely non-threatening pout.

Azami giggles, shaking his head. “Just ignore him, Kumon. You look fine. Good. I like seeing you in something other than sweats, for once.”

All of his anger melts away instantly, and he looks nothing but happy as he watches Azami fiddle with the bowtie Kumon couldn't quite get not-lopsided, putting a hand over Azami's so he looks up, and smiles back.

Juza’s struck with the idea of the same image with a much older Kumon and Azami, and he smiles privately.

“You ready to go?”

“Mhm! C'mon, Itaru's waiting.”

Azami scoffs, but grabs Kumon's hand as he heads for the door. “Oh no, whatever will he do with his time?”

_ “NOT SO FAST!” _

Izumi's voice is unmistakable even before she hurtles into the room; she somehow manages to slam the door just as it's opened, crosses her arms, and fixes both boys with a withering scowl.

Both look appropriately terrified, and then from the other side, Omi clears his throat, grins, and raises his camera. “You two didn't think you were gonna slip away without any pictures, did you?”

Back at the door, Izumi's wearing a big smile, laughing either at herself or the very teenager-y groaning from Azami and Kumon. “Come on, come on! You  _ know _ your parents will want these.”

~~

“There, see? Turned out fine.”

Azami looks at the last picture and nods, half-smiling. “I'll admit, you're pretty good with that thing.”

Omi chuckles. “Well, thank you.”

“... Send these to me.”

“Aww, Juza,” Izumi teases, squeezing his arm. “Such a good brother.” Both he and Kumon blush.

“S'for our mom,” he mumbles, but Izumi just smiles coyly.

“Will do,” Omi agrees with a little laugh.

“Send me all of Azami's,” Settsu says, completely self-assured, and chuckles when Azami gives him a look. “What? I helped with your look. I'm building my portfolio.”

“... Don't go around showing everybody.”

Settsu smiles in that sweet way he has for only special people that Juza pretends he hasn't noticed. “I won't.” He tucks a stray strand of hair back behind Azami's ear, straightens his collar, smooths down his lapels. “Have fun, kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Azami smirks. “So, spike the punch?”

“Absolutely spike the punch,” Settsu says.

“Do  _ not _ spike any punch!” Izumi says. “Do not have alcohol of any kind. You are fourteen.”

Both Settsu and Azami roll their eyes.

“I'll keep an eye on him, Miss Izumi,” Kumon says with a giggle, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. “C'mon, let's go! We don't want to be late, it's your last dance as a middle-schooler!”

As soon as they open the door again, Itaru honks like he was waiting for it, and they laugh and run out to the car. Omi and Izumi have already disappeared again when Juza looks back, leaving him alone in the room with Settsu.

“... They're cute,” Juza says quietly.

“I still think Azami's way too hot for your brother.”

“Did you really help him with his makeup?”

“He was having trouble with his eyeliner. Nervous, hands were shaking.”

“How do you know how to do eyeliner?”

“I figured it out.”

Of course.

“Hey, Hyodo?”

Juza looks. “Yeah?”

“You know how we're kinda cool, right now? Keeping shit civil for Izumi and the Autumn Troupe?”

“Yeah, mostly. Where's this goin'?”

Settsu gestures to the door. “Those two. I'm not gonna fight Kumon, he'll just get sick, and that's the last thing Tenma needs. But let me make somethin' real clear – anything happens to Azami?”

Settsu gets up and bends over to eye-level in front of where Juza’s sitting, knee braced on the couch beside him. Grins, leans in real close. _ “You 'n me are gonna have a fuckin' problem.” _

Then he gets up, and walks back to their room without another word.

It's a testament to how bad Settsu fucks with his head that getting threatened is a turn-on.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i started typing this thinking it would be like two paragraphs. i was incorrect.   
> cross-posted from tumblr @neogangster  
> (i hope you can tell this was meant to be limited to juza's perspective? maybe?)


End file.
